PokeGleeks
by loh122
Summary: What do you get when you cross glee and pokemon? a lot of weird. On hiatus for now.


Kurt groaned when he felt his bed bounce. Opening one eye he found his brother staring at him, a huge grin placed on his face "Wake up kurt. Today is the day we get to start our journey" Finn was over excited in Kurt's opinion, he was excited too, he would get to travel with his brother and find pokemon, but it was so early "Finn" kurt groaned as finn bounced on the bed, he was like a over sized puppy "Alright alright im getting up" With a cheer, finn raced out the room already to go see the professor. It was a hour later when kurt was able to drag his butt down stairs, a bag slung over his shoulder. Adjusting the hat on his head he smiled at his mother "good morning mom" he kissed her cheek "good morning kurt. Glad you could make it out of bed. Finn has been running around the house all day playing with my hypno and your fathers omastar." carole laughed, finn was always the energetic one. Kurt smiled "well today we get our own, and start our journey so im sure he will love it".

Kurt and finn hugged their mother goodbye, promising to stay safe. Carole was sad to see her boys go, but it was something everyone had to do. She did it when she was their age. she smiled thinking about all the travels she took with her first pokemon, a butterfree. She had met her husband because of it, their butterfrees mated and they had fallen in love themselves. Hypno and omastar at her feet, watching the boys leave.

"Dad will you stop fussing" Kurt grumbled fixing his hair that his dad just messed up. Burt laughed "i don't think so son, you and your brother are leaving home today for a while and i wont get to embarrass you for a while" finn laughed at his little brother. He wasn't really the younger brother, they were trees, but finn was the taller one. "so have you decided your paths?" burt asked them, they nodded "I am going to be a trainer" Finn smiled he nudged kurt who was staring out the window at all the pokemon playing in the field. "im going to be a breeder, like you" burt smiled at his son "i always liked the idea of learning everything i can about Pokemon." burt nodded understanding, that was why he became a breeder after so many years of being a trainer himself. "well its time to get your first pokemon" he waved them to follow. As they followed they thought about how their father was different from the other professors, he looked like a redneck trucker. Finn was like a carbon copy of him, while kurt himself dressed a little more fashionable, he just never wore plaid unless it was to bed.

In the center of their fathers lab stood a table, that held three pokeballs. "so whats in them?" Finn asked, burt rubbed the back of his neck "well since you guys were late this morning, the three pokemon that were selected as starter pokemon were taken. So you guys get to pick from these" he gestured to another table that held five pokeballs. "Finn, you pick first". With a speed only finn could posses he raced over to the table and snatched up the middle ball. He grinned as he rolled the ball in his hands. His first pokemon that was his own. "Alright here goes nothing" he tossed the ball in the air, opening the pokemon jumped out revealing a Munchlax, Kurt laughed "of course you would pick a Munchlax. You both love food and sleep all the time" Burt laughed, and soon finn was laughing with them. Munchlax stared them as if they were crazy, or hungry. "Well mr. fancy pants your turn to pick" Finn gestured to kurt as he picked up his munchlax "Im naming you drizzle" kurt rolled his eyes when the munchlax smiled seeming to like the name. Kurt picked up the ball to the far left, after giving it a quick kiss he tossed it into the air, opening to reveal a Togepi. Kurt grinned, picking up his togepi he spun around, finn laughed "dude, isn't togepi kinda weak?" he asked, kurt glared at his brother while burt shook his head. Kurt put on a smirk "togepi metronome". Finn watched as his brothers togepi moved it's little arms side to side, saying its name over and over until they started to glow. Finn felt himself lifting off the ground and then being spun around. "AHHHH alright alright put me down" he cried. Burt and kurt laughed "alright togepi, let him down" he kissed togepi as finn fell to the ground in a huff.

Burt smiled at his boys, each ready to go off and face the world, but a parent will always worry about their child and would do anything to help them. "i know you guys will have each other, and i know you will have munchlax and togepi but your mother and i thought it be best if you had a little help" he held up to pokeballs. Kurt and finn stared "but dad, it isnt customary for trainers to get two pokemon when they start out" "well most trainers arn't my sons" he laughed handing them each a ball. The pokemon in each ball appeared. they gasped, finn had gotten one of their fathers pokemon, his scyther. Kurt had gotten one of his mothers pokemon a vulpex. They had each been given a baby. One that was born from their parents pokemon. "your mothers vulpex is now a ninetales, that is one of her babies. And scyther had some of its own so you were given a baby as well finn." they smiled and hugged their father. With one last way to their father and mother, who had showed up last minute since finn forgot his shoes, they left on their journey, wondering what new adventures awaited them.

**AN: Alright guys i need help with this one. I want to know what you guys think, i need gym leaders and im staying with season one of pokemon, so their is a team rocket. I want to know who you think would make a team rocket, and instead of meowth what pokemon should be in its place. thanks and cant wait to hear from you**


End file.
